Incubus Dream
by LianaPark
Summary: [PINDAH KE WATTPAD] VKook/TaeKook Slight YoonMin. BL. Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang incubus, masih dihantui oleh masa lalunya yang kelam dan sering kali merasa kesepian. Kondisi itu ditambah dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk berkencan tanpa harus menghisap sebagian jiwa orang tersebut.
1. Chapter 1: Messed up

**The Succubus**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **Cast: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **And other cast will be appear soon~**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural, lil' bit angst**

 **Warn: YAOI! [BOY x BOY] and typo everywhere.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

"Hold me…  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty and only your love can fill up my cup  
Cause I'm hollow"

 **.**

Statistik menunjukkan bahwa sebagian besar manusia menjual jiwa mereka demi lima hal; seks, uang, kekuasaan, balas dendam, dan cinta. Dalam urutan seperti itu.

Kalau begitu, kurasa aku seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir bahwa aku ada di sini karena yang **numero uno** –yang nomor satu– tapi seluruh situasi ini membuatku merasa… yah, murahan. Dan karena aku yang mengatakannya, itu menjadi luar biasa.

 **Mungkin aku hanya tidak bisa lagi berempati,** renungku.

Tidak jauh dariku, Vernon menunggu dengan sabar sampai aku mengatasi keengananku. Dia memasukan tangannya ke saku celana khaki-nya yang disetrika rapi, tubuhnya bersandar di mobil Lexus-nya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Kau melakukan hal ini setiap saat."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi kami berdua tahu apa yang dia maksud. Mengabaikannya, aku malah berpura-pura memperhatikan sekelilingku, bukan berarti hal itu bisa memperbaiki suasana hatiku. Pinggiran kota selalu menurunkan mood-ku. Rumah-rumah yang mirip. Halaman yang sempurna. Terlalu banyak mobil SUV. Di suatu tempat di tengah malam, seekor anjing menolak untuk berhenti menyalak.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan **ini** ," kataku akhirnya. "Bahkan aku pun memiliki standar."

Vernon mendengus, mengekspresikan opininya terhadap standarku. "Oke, kalau ini akan membuatmu lebih baik, jangan lihat ini dari sudut pandang kutukan. Anggap saja perbuatan amal."

"Perbuatan amal?"

"Iya."

Vernon menarik Poket PC miliknya, terlihat cekatan dalam berbisnis, terlepas dari penampilannya yang tidak lazim. Bukannya aku terkejut. Vernon adalah seorang **imp** (keturunan iblis atau iblis yang masih muda) professional, master dalam hal mendapatkan manusia yang ingin menjual jiwa mereka, ahli dalam kontrak dan celah hukum yang bisa membuat pengacara mana pun menyerngit karena iri.

Vernon juga temanku. Ini seperti memberi arti baru untuk peribahasa. **Dengan** **teman seperti ini…**

"Dengarkan ini," lanjutnya. "Jung Junseo. Penganut Lutheran yang tidak taat. Bekerja di sebuah toko game di mal. Tinggal di basement di sini… di rumah orangtuanya."

"Oh, Tuhan."

"Sudah kubilang."

"Amal atau bukan, ini tampaknya begitu ekstrem. Berapa usianya?"

"Tiga puluh empat."

"Ew…"

"Tepat sekali. Kalau kau sudah setua itu dan belum pernah melakukannya, kau mungkin akan mengambil tindakan yang putus asa juga." Vernon melirik jam tangannya. "Jadi, kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?"

Aku pasti telah menahan Vernon dari kencannya bersama seorang wanita seksi yang berusia setengah usianya –yang kumaksud, tentu saja, usia Vernon yang terlihat. Sebenarnya, dia hampir berumur satu abad.

Aku meletakkan tasku di tanah dan meliriknya penuh peringatan. "Kau berutang padaku."

"Tentu saja," Vernon mengakui. Ini bukan aksiku yang biasa, untunglah. Imp itu biasanya melakukan outsourcing untuk hal-hal seperti ini, tapi malam ini dia terbentur masalah jadwal. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan siapa yang biasanya disuruh melakukan hal ini.

Aku mulai melangkah ke rumah, tapi Vernon menghentikanku. "Jungkook?"

"Yeah?"

"Ada… satu hal lagi…"

Aku membalikkan badan, tidak menyukai nada suara Vernon. "Ya?"

"Dia, um… punya permintaan khusus."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis dan menunggu.

"Begini, uh, dia benar-benar menyukai hal-hal jahat. Kau mengerti, kan, dia membayangkan menjual jiwanya pada iblis… dan karena itu dia harus menyerahkan keperjakaannya kepada… entahlah, iblis atau semacamnya."

Aku bersumpah, bahkan anjing berhenti menggoggong mendengarnya. "Kau bercanda."

Vernon tidak merespons.

"Aku bukan… tidak. Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya…"

"Ayolah, Jungkook. tidak sulit. Sedikit ornament. Asap dan cermin. Please? Lakukan ini untukku." Vernon mulai membujuk dan merayu. Sulit ditolak. Seperti yang kukatakan, di sangat berpengalaman. "Aku benar-benar dalam kesulitan… kalau kau bisa membantuku… akan sangat berarti untukku…"

Aku mengerang, tidak bisa menolak tampang menyedihkan di wajah Vernon yang terlihat uh! Bagaimana menyebutnya? Mungkin tepatnya menggelikan. "Kalau ada yang sampai tahu soal ini…"

"Bibirku terkunci." Vernon bahkan berani melakukan gerakan menyegel.

Membungkuk, pasrah, aku melepaskan tali sepatuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Vernon.

"Ini sepatu favoritku. Aku tidak ingin sepatuku ini ikut berubah saat aku berubah." Jawab Jungkook.

"Yeah, tapi… kau bisa mengubah bentuknya lagi nanti."

"Tidak akan sama."

"Pasti sama. Kau bisa membuatnya seperti apa pun yang kau mau. Konyol sekali."

"Dengar," aku bersikeras. "kau ingin berdiri di sini memperdebatkan soal sepatu, atau kau ingin aku melakukan tugasku pada perjakamu?"

Vernon menutup mulutnya dan memberi isyarat ke arah rumah. Aku melangkah di rumput, ujungnya yang tajam menggelitik kakiku yang telanjang. Teras belakang yang menuju basement terbuka, seperti yang dijanjikan Vernon. Aku membiarkan diriku memasuki rumah yang sedang terlelap itu, berharap mereka tidak memiliki anjing, dengan muram bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa mencapai titik serendah ini dalam keberadaanku. Mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, mataku segera bisa melihat ruang keluarga kelas menengah yang nyaman: sofa, televisi, rak buku. Terdapat ruangan tempat tangga di sisi kiri, dan sebuah lorong yang mengarah ke kanan.

Aku berputar turun di lorong, membiarkan penampilanku berubah saat aku berjalan. Sensasinya begitu familier, seperti bawaan diriku, sampai aku tidak perlu melihat penampilanku untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Perawakanku menjadi lebih tinggi, tubuhku menjadi lebih kuat. Kulitku berubah menjadi pucat seperti orang mati, sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas warna cokelat pucat. Rambutku, masih sama panjangnya.

Sedangkan pakaianku… yah, hilang sudah celana panjang dan kaus putih polosku. Sepatu bot kulit warna hitam menutupi kakiku, dipasangkan dengan atasan halter yang senada. Sayap hitam, tanduk, dan sebuah cambuk melengkapi penampilanku.

"Oh, Tuhan," gumamku, tidak sengaja melihat pantulan diriku di sebuah cermin kecil. Aku harap para iblis setempat tidak akan pernah tahu soal ini. Mereka sangat berkelas.

Memalingkan wajah ke cermin yang tampak menghinaku, aku menatap ke lorong ke tempat tujuanku: sebuah pintu tertutup yang tertempel dengan tanda MEN AT WORK berwarna kuning. Sepertinya aku bisa mendengar suara video game samar-samar di baliknya, meski suara itu hilang sama sekali saat aku mengetuk pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka, dan aku berhadapan dengan seorang pria setinggi seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter dengan bahu lebar, rambut pirang pucat di kepalanya yang mulai botak di bagian atas. Perut yang besar dan berbulu menyembul keluar dari balik kaus Homer Simpson, dan dia memegang sekantong keripik kentang di satu tangan.

Kantong itu terjatuh ke lantai saat dia melihatku.

"Lee Junseo?" tanyaku.

"I… iya," pria itu tergagap.

Aku melecut cambuk. "Kau siap bermain denganku?"

.

Tepat enam menit kemudian, aku meninggalkan kediaman Junseo. Sepertinya, waktu tiga puluh empat tahun tidak mampu meningkatkan stamina seseorang.

"Wah, cepat sekali," kata Vernon, melihatku berjalan menyeberangi halaman depan. Dia bersandar di mobil lagi sambil merokok.

"Begitulah. Punya sebatang lagi?"

Vernon menyeringai dan mengulurkan rokoknya yang sudah dinyalakan, sambil menilai penampilanku. "Apa kau akan tersinggung kalau kubilang sayap itu cukup membuatku bergairah?"

Aku mengambil rokoknya, menyipitkan mataku padanya saat aku mengisap. Memandang sekeliling dengan cepat agar tidak ada orang yang melihat, aku mengubah bentuk ke wujudku yang biasa. "Kau berutang banyak padaku," aku mengingatkan Vernon, memakai sepatuku kembali.

"Aku tahu. Tentu saja, orang lain mungkin berangapan kau yang berutang padaku. Kau mendapatkan energy yang bagus darinya. Lebih baik daripada yang biasa kau dapatkan."

Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, tapi aku juga tidak merasa nyaman dengan hal itu. Kasihan Junseo. Orang aneh atau bukan, menjual jiwanya pada kutukan abadi adalah harga yang teramat mahal bagi kesenangan selama enam menit.

"Kau mau minum?" Vernon menawarkan.

"Tidak, ini sudah larut. Aku mau pulang. Ada buku yang harus kubaca."

"Ah, tentu saja. Kapan hari besarnya?"

"Besok," aku mengumumkan.

Imp itu tertawa mendengar nada suaraku yang seperti memuja seorang pahlawan. "Dia hanya menulis novel biasa. Dia bukan Nietzsche atau Thoreau."

"Hei, seseorang tidak harus menjadi surealis atau transcendental untuk menjadi penulis yang hebat. Aku tahu itu, aku sudah melihat beberapa penulis hebat seperti itu sepanjang hidupku."

Vernon menggerutu mendengar nada suaraku yang sombong, lalu membungkuk sambil mengejekku, "Sungguh tidak sopan kalau aku harus berdebat dengan seorang succubus ini soal usianya."

Aku mencium pipinya sekilas, kemudian berjalan sejauh dua blok ke tempatku memarkir mobil. Aku membuka kunci pintu mobil saat aku merasakannya; perasaan hangat dan menggelitik yang menandakan ada makhluk abadi lain mendekat. **Vampir,** aku mengenalinya, hanya satu milidetik berlalu sebelum dia muncul di sebelahku. Sial, vampir memang cepat.

"Jungkook, Sayangku, incubus-ku yang manis, oh… my sweety," sapa vampir itu, meletakkan tangannya di dada secara dramatis.

Bagus sekali. Benar-benar yang kubutuhkan. Sehun mungkin makhluk abadi paling menjengkelkan yang pernah kutemui. "Pergilah. Tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Oh, ayolah," bujuk Sehun, tangannya terulur untuk menahan pintu mobil saat aku berusaha membukanya. "Kau tidak bisa berpura-pura sekarang. Lihat dirimu. Kau jelas-jelas bersinar. Perburuan yang sukses, ya?"

Aku menggerutu mendengar Sehun menyinggung energi kehidupan Junseo, tahu kalau itu membungkusku. Keras kepala, aku berusaha membuka pintu mobilku melawan pegangan tangannya. Tidak berhasil.

"Dia pasti tidak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari, kalau melihat penampilanmu," Sehun menambahkan, mengamatiku. "Tetap saja, aku membayangkan siapa pun dia, pasti sangat menikmati perjalanannya… bersamamu menuju neraka." Dia tersenyum malas, hampir memperlihatkan giginya yang lancip. "Dia pasti seseorang yang cukup baik, melihat betapa menariknya dirimu sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Kupikir kau hanya bercinta dengan sampah dunia. Bajingan yang sebenarnya."

"Perubahan kebijakan. Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan kosong padamu."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya penuh pengertian. "Oh Jungkook, kau selalu memukau… dirimu dan gurauanmu. Tapi, aku selalu beranggapan bahwa pelacur tahu benar bagaimana memanfaatkan mulut mereka, baik di dalam maupun di luar pekerjaan.

"Lepaskan," aku membentak, menarik pintu lebih keras.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Aku punya hak untuk tahu apa yang kau dan imp itu lakukan di sini. Eastside adalah wilayahku."

"Kami tidak harus mematuhi aturan wilayahmu, dan kau tahu itu."

"Tetap saja, sudah menjadi norma kesopanan umum saat kau ada di wilayah seseorang, setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan halo. Selain itu, kenapa **kita** tidak pernah jalan bersama? Kau berutang waktu yang menyenangkan padaku. Kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersama para pecundang itu."

Pecundang yang Sehun maksudkan adalah teman-temanku dan vampir baik hati yang pernah kutemui. Kebanyakan vampir –seperti Sehun – sombong, tanpa keterampilan social, dan terobsesi pada teritori. Tidak seperti kebanyakan pria manusia yang kutemui.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, kau akan mengetahui arti baru dari 'kesopanan umum'."

Oke, itu bodoh, dialog tiruan dari film aksi, tapi itu yang terbaik yang bisa kukatakan saat ini. Aku membuat suaraku setajam mungkin, tapi itu jelas-jelas keberanian yang dipaksakan, dan Sehun tahu itu. incubi –para incubus– mempunyai kelebihan berupa karisma dan kemampuan mengubah bentuk; vampir memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan super. Artinya, salah satu dari kami bisa berbaur secara lebih baik dalam sebuah pesta sementara yang lainnya bisa mematahkan pergelangan tangan seseorang hanya dengan berjabat tangan.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengancamku?" Tangan Sehun bermain di pipiku, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri –dengan cara yang buruk. Aku menggeliat. "Itu menggemaskan. Dan sedikit menggairahkan. Aku ingin melihatmu melawan. Mungkin kalau kau bersikap baik-baik… argh! Dasar pelacur kecil!"

Saat kedua tangan Sehun sibuk, aku mendapatkan kesempatan. Aku berubah bentuk dengan cepat, dan cakar tajam sepanjang tujuh sentimeter muncul di tangan kananku. Aku mencakar pipi Sehun. Refleksnya yang superior tidak membiarkanku berbuat lebih jauh, tapi setidaknya aku berhasil meneteskan darahnya sebelum dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan membantingnya ke mobil.

"Ada apa? Perlawanan kurang?" Aku mengatakannya meski merasa kesakitan. Satu lagi dialog film yang jelek.

"Lucu sekali, Jungkook. Sangat lucu. Kita lihat seberapa lucunya dirimu saat aku…"

Lampu mobil bersinar di kegelapan malam saat sebuah mobil berbelok di blok sebelah dan mendekati kami. Detik itu juga, aku bisa melihat keraguan di wajah Sehun. Pertemuan pribadi kami pasti terlihat oleh si pengemudi. Walau Sehun bisa dengan mudah membunuh seorang manusia yang ikut campur –sial, memang itulah pekerjaannya– tapi bila pembunuhan itu dihubungkan dengan pelecehannya terhadapku, maka situasinya tidak akan dianggap bagus oleh atasan kami. Bahkan bajingan seperti Sehun akan berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan itu.

"Kita belum selesai." Sehun mendesis, melepaskan pergelangan tanganku.

"Oh, menurutku sudah." Aku bisa merasakan keberanian sekarang karena sudah selamat. "Kalau kau mendekatiku lagi, itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya."

"Aku gemetar ketakutan." Sehun menyeringai. Matanya berkilat sekali dalam kegelapan, kemudian dia menghilang, ditelan kegelapan malam saat mobil tadi melintas. Untunglah ada sesuatu yang membuat pengendara itu keluar malam-malam.

Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi, aku masuk ke mobilku dan pergi dari sana, tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di kota. Aku berusaha mengabaikan tanganku yang gemetaran di kemudi, tapi sebenarnya, Sehun membuatku ketakutan. Aku memang sering mengusirnya saat teman-teman abadiku hadir, tapi menghadapinya seorang diri di jalanan yang gelap adalah suatu hal yang berbeda, terutama karena semua yang kukatakan hanyalah ancaman kosong.

Sebenarnya aku benci kekerasan dalam bentuk apa pun. Kupikir ini karena aku sudah menjalani hidup melalui periode-periode sejarah yang penuh dengan tingkat kekejaman dan kebrutalan yang tidak akan bisa dipahami dunia modern. Orang-orang sering berkata kalau kita hidup di zaman yang kejam sekarang ini, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu.

Tentu saja, aku merasakan kepuasan beberapa abad yang lalu saat melihat seorang pemerkosa dikebiri dengan cepat dan segera karena kejahatannya, tanpa ada drama ruang pengadilan yang tidak kunjung selesai atau pembebasan lebih awal dengan dalih 'kelakuan baik'. Sayangnya, mereka yang berurusan dengan balas dendam dan kejahatan hampir tidak tahu dimana menarik batasan, jadi aku lebih memilih birokrasi sistem peradilan dunia modern untuk sekarang ini.

Aku menduga si pengendara tadi hendak membeli es krim, dan aku pun memutuskan untuk menikmati makanan penutup. Begitu aku sampai dengan selamat di Seattle, aku berhenti di sebuah toko dua puluh empat jam, menemukan bahwa seorang pakar pemasaran telah menciptakan es krim dengan rasa tiramisu. Tiramisu dan es krim. Kecerdasan manusia tidak pernah gagal membuatku kagum.

Saat aku hendak membayarnya, aku melewati deretan bunga. Harganya murah dan tampak kusam, tapi aku melihat seorang pria muda masuk dan dengan gugup memandangi bunga-bunga itu. Akhirnya dia memilih bunga krisan musim gugur dan membawanya pergi. Mataku mengikutinya dengan sedih, sedikit cemburu pada orang yang akan mendapatkannya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, aku biasanya mengincar para pecundang, para pria yang tidak akan membuatku merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti mereka atau membuat mereka pingsan selama beberapa hari. Para pria seperti itu tidak pernah mengirimkan bunga dan biasanya menghindari hal-hal yang romantis. Sementara untuk pria yang mengirimkan bunga, yah, aku menghindari mereka. Demi kebaikan mereka sendiri. Itu jelas bukan karakter succubus, tapi aku terlalu letih untuk memedulikan norma yang umum.

Merasa sedih dan kesepian, aku mengambil sebuket bunga anyelir merah untuk diriku sendiri dan membayarnya sekaligus dengan es krim.

Saat aku tiba di rumah, teleponku berdering. Meletakkan barang-barangku, aku melirik Caller-ID . Tidak kenal.

"My Lord, My Master," sapaku. "Sebuah akhir yang sempurna untuk malam yang sempurna."

"Simpan sindiranmu, Jungkook. Kenapa kau mencari gara-gara dengan? Sehun."

"Hyung, aku… apa?"

"Dia baru saja menelepon. Mengadu kalau kau mengganggunya."

"Mengganggu? Dia?" Kemarahan mulai menyerangku. "Dia yang mulai! Dia mendatangiku dan…"

"Apa kau memukulnya?"

"Aku…."

"Apa benar?"

Aku mendesah. Yoongi adalah iblis tertinggi dalam hierarki kejahatan di Seattle, dan juga penyeliaku. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengatur kami semua, memastikan kami melakukan tugas kami, dan menjaga kami tetap di dalam batas. Bagaimanapun juga, seperti iblis pemalas lainnya, dia lebih suka kami memberikannya pekerjaan sesedikit mungkin. Kekesalannya hampir terlihat jelas melalui jaringan telepon. "Aku memang memukulnya. Sebenarnya, tidak lebih dari kibasan tangan."

"Aku mengerti. Kibasan tangan. Dan apa kau mengancamnya juga?"

"Well, ya, sepertinya, kalau kau ingin memperdebatkan semantik, tapi Hyung, ayolah! Dia itu vampir. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Kau tahu itu."

Sang iblis tertinggi ragu, jelas-jelas mempertimbangkan apa akibatnya kalau aku terlibat perkelahian dengan Sehun. Aku pasti sudah kalah dalam pertarungan hipotesis karena aku mendengar Yoongi mendesah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ya. Menurutku juga begitu. Tapi jangan memprovokasinya lagi. Aku sudah punya banyak pekerjaan sekarang ini tanpa kalian anak-anak yang melakukan pertengkaran kecil."

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja?" Benar-benar anak-anak.

"Selamat malam, Jungkook. Jangan terlibat dengan Sehun lagi."

Telepon terputus. Iblis memang tidak terlalu berbakat dalam hal mengobrol.

Aku menutup telepon, merasa sangat tersinggung. Aku tidak percaya Sehun mengadukanku dan membuat seolah-olah aku yang bersalah. Bahkan lebih buruk, Yoongi sepertinya memercayai hal itu. Setidaknya di awal. Hal itu mungkin yang paling menyakitkanku dikarenakan, terlepas dari kebiasaan succubus-ku yang pemalas, aku selalu menikmati diperlakukan dengan peran sebagai murid kesayangan oleh sang iblis tertinggi yang baik itu.

Mencari penghibur, aku membawa es krim ke kamar tidurku, menukar pakaianku dengan baju tidur yang longgar. Aubrey, kucingku, berdiri dari tempatnya tidur di kaki tempat tidurku dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh berwarna putih seluruhnya kecuali tanda hitam di keningnya, mata hijaunya menyipit menyambutku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kataku, menahan kuap. "Aku harus membaca dulu."

Aku bergelung dengan pint es krim dan bukuku, mengingat lagi bagaimana akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengan pengarang favoritku pada acara tanda tangan besok. Tulisan Kim Taehyung selalu bicara padaku, membangunkan sesuatu di dalam diriku yang bahkan tidak kuketahui sedang tertidur. Buku terbarunya. The Glasgow Pact, tidak bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahku atas apa yang terjadi pada Junseo, tapi berhasil mengisi kekosongan yang menyakitkan dalam diriku. Aku kagum pada manusia itu, hidup untuk waktu yang begitu singkat, namun bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang begitu indah.

"Aku tidak pernah menciptakan apa pun saat aku masih manusia," kataku pada Aubrey saat aku menyelesaikan lima halaman.

Kucing itu menggosokkan tubuhnya padaku, mendengkur dengan penuh simpati, dan aku masih cukup sadar untuk menjauhkan es krim sebelum terkapar kembali ke tempat tidur dan tertidur.

.

Telepon mengejutkanku hingga terbangun esok paginya. Cahaya redup dan suram masuk melalui tiraiku yang tipis, menandakan waktu masih pagi sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, di sekitar sini, cahaya sebanyak itu bisa menandakan jam berapa pun dari matahari terbit sampai tengah hari. Setelah dering keempat, aku memutuskan untuk menjawab, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Aubrey dari tempat tidur. Dia mendarat dengan marah dan pergi untuk menjilati dirinya.

"Halo?"

"Yo, Jungkook?"

"Tidak." Jawabku dengan cepat dan pasti. "Aku tidak akan masuk."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku akan menanyakan itu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tidak ada alasan lain kau meneleponku sepagi ini, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya. Ini hari liburku, Hyung."

Song Mino, asisten manajer di tempat kerjaku, adalah seorang pria yang baik. "Semua orang sakit hari ini, dan sekarang kami kekurangan orang. Kau harus melakukannya."

"Yah, aku juga sakit. Percayalah padaku, kau tidak menginginkanku di sana."

Oke, aku tidak benar-benar sakit, tapi aku masih membawa sisa cahaya dari bersama Junseo. Manusia mungkin tidak bisa 'melihatnya' seperti Junseo, tapi mereka bisa merasakannya dan tertarik padanya –pria dan wanita sama saja– bahkan tanpa mengetahui alasannya. Pengurunganku hari ini akan mencegah perilaku mabuk cinta yang bodoh. Aku sangat baik, sungguh.

"Pembohong. Kau tidak pernah sakit."

"Aku sudah berencana akan kembali malam ini untuk acara tanda tangan. Kalau aku juga bekerja seharian, aku akan berada di sana sepanjang hari. Itu memuakkan dan sinting."

"Selamat datang di duniaku. Kita tidak punya alternative, tidak kalau kau benar-benar peduli pada nasib toko ini, tidak kalau kau benar-benar peduli pada pelanggan kita and kebahagiaan mereka…"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Jadi," dia melanjutkan, "pertanyaannya adalah, apa kau akan datang ke sini dengan sukarela, atau apakah aku harus datang ke sana dan menyeretmu turun dari tempat tidur? Jujur saja, aku tidak keberatan melakukan yang terakhir."

Aku membayangkan sedang memutar bola mataku, mencaci diriku untuk miliaran kalinya karena tinggal dua blok dari tempat kerja. Ocehannya tentang toko buku yang menderita terbukti efektif, sepertinya yang sudah dia ketahui. Aku bekerja di bawah kepercayaan yang salah kalau tempat itu tidak mungkin bertahan tanpa diriku.

"Yah, daripada mengambil resiko mendengarkan olok-olok seksualmu yang lucu sepertinya aku harus datang ke sana. Tapi…" Suaraku berubah tegas.

"Yeah?"

"Jangan tempatkan aku di meja kasir atau semacamnya."

Aku mendengar keraguan di ujung sana.

"Apa? Aku serius. Bukan meja kasir utama. Aku tidak ingin dikelilingi banyak pelanggan."

"Baiklah," katanya. "Bukan meja kasir utama."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji."

Setengah jam kemudian, aku melangkah keluar dari pintuku dan berjalan sejauh dua blok ke toko buku. Awan panjang menggantung rendah, membuat langit tampak gelap, dan rasa dingin samar menyentuh udara, memaksa beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya untuk memakai mantel.

Emerald City Book merupakan bangunan yang luas, memenuhi hampir satu blok di lingkungan Queen Anne di Seattle. Gedung dengan dua lantai dengan sebuah kafe yang mendominasi pojok lantai dua yang menghadap Space Needle. Tenda berwarna hijau terang menggantung di atas pintu utama, melindungi para pelanggan yang menunggu toko dibuka. Aku berjalan memutari mereka dan masuk lewat pintu samping, menggunakan kunci stafku.

Mino mencegatku sebelum aku sempat masuk dua langkah. "Sudah waktunya. Kita…" Dia terdiam dan memandangku lagi, dengan teliti. "Wow. Kau terlihat… sangat memesona hari ini. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

"Kau hanya membayangkan hal itu karena kau begitu senang aku ada di sini untuk menyelesaikan masalah pegawaimu. Apa yang kulakukan? Stok?"

"Aku, er, tidak." Mino berusaha untuk memulihkan diri, masih memandangku dari atas ke bawah dengan cara yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Ketertarikannya untuk berkencan denganku sudah bukan rahasia, begitu juga dengan penolakanku yang berulang kali. "Ayo, akan kutunjukkan padamu."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu…"

"Ini bukan meja kasir utama," dia berjanji padaku. Yang dimaksud 'ini' adalah konter espresso kafe di lantai dua toko ini. Pegawai toko buku hampir tidak pernah diperkejakan di sini, tapi bukan berarti itu luar biasa.

Luke, manajer kafe, segera berdiri setelah sebelumnya berjongkok di belakang konter. "Hei Mino, Jungkook," sapa Luke. Matanya melotot melihatku. "Woah, kau terlihat menakjubkan hari ini."

"Hyung! Ini sama buruknya. Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak menginginkan pelanggan."

"Kau bilang jangan meja kasir utama. Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun soal yang satu ini."

Aku membuka mulutku untuk memprotes, tapi Luke memotong. "Ayolah, Jungkook. Alex izin sakit hari ini dan Sulli sebenarnya sudah berhenti." Melihat wajahku yang kaku, dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Kasir kami hampir mirip dengan milikmu. Pasti mudah."

"Selain itu…." Mino meninggikan suaranya meniru suara manajer kami. "Asisten manajer seharusnya bisa mengisi tempat siapa pun di sini."

"Yeah, tapi kafe…." Sela Jungkook.

"…. Masih merupakan bagian dari toko. Dengar, aku harus membuka toko. Luke akan mengajarkan apa yang perlu kau ketahui. Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Dia buru-buru pergi sebelum aku bisa menolak lagi.

"Pengecut!" aku berteriak padanya.

"Pasti tidak seburuk itu," Luke mengulangi, tidak mengerti kecemasanku. "Kau hanya akan menerima uangnya dan aku yang membuat espresso. Ayo kita latihan. Kau ingin moka cokelat putih?"

"Yeah," aku mengakui. Semua orang yang bekerja denganku tahu tentang kesukaanku itu. Aku biasanya sanggup minum hingga tiga gelas setiap harinya.

Luke mengajarkanku langkah-langkah yang penting, menunjukkan padaku bagaimana menandai gelas dan menemukan yang kubutuhkan dengan menekan halaman depan layar-sentuh kasir. Dia benar. Ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kau berbakat," dia meyakinkanku kemudian, menyodorkan moka milikku.

Aku menggerutu sebagai jawabannya dan menghabiskan kafeinku, berpikir kalau aku bisa menangani segalanya selama aku tetap meminum moka. Selain itu, ini benar-benar tidak seburuk meja kasir utama. Kafe mungkin tidak akan terlalu sibuk pada jam-jam ini.

Aku salah. Beberapa menit setelah toko dibuka, ada lima orang yang mengantre.

"Large Latte," aku mengulanginya pada pelanggan pertamaku, berhati-hati menekankan informasinya.

"Sudah jadi." Luke memberitahuku, mulai membuat minuman sebelum aku sempat memberi label pada gelasnya. Aku dengan gembira mengambil uang wanita itu dan meneruskan pesanan selanjutnya.

"Satu gelas besar moka skinny."

"Skinny hanyalah kata lain untuk nonfat, Jungkook."

Aku menulis NF di gelasnya. Jangan khawatir. Kami bisa melakukan ini.

Pelanggan selanjutnya melangkah maju kemudian memandangku, tampak terpana sejenak. Ketika sadar, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan barisan pesanan. "Aku mau satu gelas kecil drip coffee, satu gelas besar nonfat vanilla late, satu gelas kecil double cappuccino, dan satu gelas besar decaf latte."

Sekarang aku yang terpana. Bagaimana dia bisa mengingat semuanya? Dan jujur saja, siapa yang memesan drip coffee zaman sekarang.

Begitu pagi berlalu, dan terlepas dari perasaan waswasku, aku segera merasa bergairah dan menikmati pengalaman ini. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Beginilah caraku bekerja, bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku. Aku suka mencoba hal-hal baru –bahkan sesuatu yang mudah seperti membuat espresso. Orang-orang bisa saja merasa bodoh, tentunya, tapi aku sering kali suka bekerja dengan banyak orang. Itulah kenapa aku bekerja di bagian pelayanan pelanggan.

Dan begitu aku mengatasi rasa kantukku, karisma incubus bawaanku muncul ke permukaan. Aku menjadi bintang di panggung pertunjukanku sendiri, bergurau dan menggoda dengan santai. Begitu digabungkan dengan pesona yang ditimbulkan Junseo, aku menjadi sangat menarik. Sementara hal ini terbukti menghasilkan banyak ajakan kencan dan perkenalan, hal itu juga menyelamatkanku dari melakukan kesalahan. Pelangganku tidak menemukan satu pun kesalahan pada diriku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang," seorang wanita paruh baya meyakinkanku setelah aku tidak sengaja memesankan segelas besar moka kayu manis bukannya nonfat decaf latte. "Lagi pula, aku perlu mencoba minuman baru juga."

Aku tersenyum padanya penuh kemenangan, berharap dia tidak mengidap diabetes. Kemudian, seorang pria datang membawa sebuah buku The Glasgow Pact karangan Kim Taehyung. Itu pertanda pertama yang kulihat yang mengingatkanku akan acara sangat penting malam ini.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke acara tanda tangan?" tanyaku saat memberikan tehnya. Bleh. Bebas kafein.

Dia mengamatiku sangat lama, dan aku bersiap-siap untuk diabaikan. Namun, pria itu malah menjawab datar. "Yeah, aku akan datang."

"Yah, pastikan kau memikirkan pertanyaan yang bagus untuknya. Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan orang-orang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, kau tahulah, yang biasanya. 'Dari mana kau mendapatkan idemu?' dan 'Apa Mist dan Kevin akan bersatu?'"

Pria itu mempertimbangkan perkataanku saat aku memberikan kembalian. "Menurutku 'pertanyaan biasa' tidak membuatnya kurang berarti bagi yang menanyakannya," katanya akhirnya, tampak malu-malu karena menentangku. "Untuk seorang penggemar, setiap pertanyaan adalah baru dan unik."

Dia menyingkir agar aku bisa melayani pelanggan selanjutnya. Aku meneruskan percakapan sembari mencatat pesanan selanjutnya, tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan diskusi cerdas soal Kim Taehyung.

"Lupakan penggemar. Bagaimana dengan Kim Taehyung yang malang? Dia mungkin ingin menusuk dirinya sendiri setiap kali dia menerima pertanyaan seperti itu."

"Menusuk adalah kata yang sedikit keras, bukan begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Pria itu luar biasa. Mendengarkan pertanyaan yang tolol pasti membuatnya bosan setengah mati."

Senyum kagum tampak di bibir pria itu, dan alis matanya yang cokelat mempertimbangkan kata-kataku dengan saksama. Saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menatapku terang-terangan, dia memalingkan wajah malu. "Tidak. Kalau dia melakukan tur, dia peduli pada penggemarnya. Dia tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan yang berulang-ulang."

"Dia bukannya melakukan tur untuk kepentingan penggemar. Dia melakukan tur karena penerbitnya memintanya melakukan itu," aku membalas. "Yang mana hal itu menghabiskan waktu, omong-omong."

Dia memberanikan diri memandangku. "Turnya? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku… well, ya, tentu saja aku mau. Hanya saja… baiklah. Begini, jangan salah paham. Aku memuja tanah yang dipijak pria ini. Aku gembira karena akan bertemu dengannya malam ini. Aku begitu ingin bertemu dengannya malam ini. Kalau dia ingin membawaku dan menjadikanku budak cintanya, aku akan melakukannya, selama aku mendapatkan kopi bukunya pertama kali. Tapi soal tur ini… itu memakan waktu. Waktu yang lebih baik dihabiskan untuk menulis buku selanjutnya. Maksudku, apa kau tidak menyadari berapa lama bukunya keluar?"

"Yeah, aku sadar."

Kemudian, pelanggan sebelumnya kembali lagi, mengeluh karena dia mendapatkan sirup caramel dan bukannya saus caramel. Apa pun itu maksudnya. Aku menawarkan senyuman dan permintaan maaf yang manis, kemudian mendadak dia tidak peduli lagi tentang saus caramel atau hal lainnya. Saat dia meninggalkan kasir, pria penggemar Kim Taehyung itu juga sudah pergi.

Begitu aku akhirnya menyelesaikan jam kerjaku sekitar pukul lima, Mino datang menemuiku. "Aku mendengar beberapa hal menarik tentang penampilanmu di sini."

"Aku mendengar beberapa hal menarik tentang 'penampilanmu' setiap saat, Hyung, tapi kau tidak mendengarku membuat lelucon tentang itu."

Dia mengejekku lagi dan akhirnya membiarkan aku pergi untuk bersiap-siap ke acara tanda tangan, tapi tidak sebelum aku membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia berutang atas kebaikanku hari ini. Antara dirinya dan Vernon, aku menyebarkan kemurahan hati di mana-mana.

.

Aku berlari sepanjang dua blok menuju rumah, tidak sabar menyantap makan malam, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kukenakan. Kegembiraanku meningkat. Dalam waktu kira-kira satu jam, aku akan bertemu dengan pengarang favoritku sepanjang masa. Bisakah hidup lebih baik dari ini? Sambil bersenandung sendiri aku menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus dan memasukkan kunciku dengan gerakan yang hanya dimengerti dan dihargai diriku.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyambarku dan menarikku dengan kasar ke dalam ke kegelapan di apartemenku. Aku berteriak terkejut dan ketakutan saat aku di dorong ke pintu, membuatnya tertutup. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan mengejutkan, lalu bau samar belerang menguar di udara. Meskipun cahaya terang membuatku menyipitkan mata, aku bisa melihat cukup jelas untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan iblis yang sedang marah.

.

Tentu saja, aku harus mengklarifikasi hal ini kalau Yoongi tidak tampak seperti iblis sama sekali, setidaknya tidak dalam penampakan kuno dengan kulit merah dan tanduk. Mungkin dia berpenampilan begitu di kehidupan lain, tapi sama seperti Vernon, aku, dan semua makhluk abadi lainnya yang ada di bumi.

"Ow," kataku kesal. "Lepaskan aku."

Yoongi melepaskan cengkeramannya, tapi matanya yang gelap masih berkilat berbahaya. "Kau tampak baik-baik saja," katanya setelah beberapa saat, terlihat terkejut oleh pengakuannya sendiri.

Aku menarik sweterku, merapikan bagian yang kusut karena cengkeramannya. "Kau punya cara yang lucu untuk menunjukkan ketertarikanmu."

"Bagus sekali," lanjut Yoongi sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau aku tidak tahu lebih baik, kupikir kau…."

"….bersinar," gumam suara di belakang sang iblis. "Kau bersinar, seperti bintang di langit malam, seperti berlian yang bersinar menerangi keabadian yang suram."

Aku terkejut. Yoongi menatap tajam kepada si pembicara, tidak suka monolognya diganggu. Aku juga menatap tajam, tidak suka ada malaikat tidak diundang di dalam apartemenku. Jimin hanya tersenyum pada kami berdua.

"Seperti yang kubilang," bentak Yoongi, "kelihatannya kau menghabiskan waktu dengan manusia yang baik."

"Aku membantu Vernon." Sanggah Jungkook.

"Jadi ini bukan awal dari kebiasaan yang baru dan lebih baik?"

"Tidak dengan bayaran yang kau berikan."

Yoongi menggerutu, tapi itu hanyalah bagian dari rutinitas di antara kami. Dia akan mencaciku karena tidak melakukan pekerjaanku dengan serius, aku akan memberikan beberapa gurauan cerdas sebagai gantinya, dan status quo akan kembali. Seperti yang kubilang, aku adalah kesayangan guru.

Bagaimanapun juga, melihatnya sekarang, aku bisa melihat tidak akan ada lelucon lagi. Pesona yang begitu memikat pelangganku hari ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada keduanya. Wajah Yoongi muram dan serius, begitu juga dengan Jimin, terlepas dari senyum sinis sang malaikat yang biasanya.

Yoongi dan Jimin sering keluar bersama secara teratur, terutama saat alcohol diikutsertakan. Hal ini sudah cukup membingungkanku karena mereka seharusnya terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan kosmis yang hebat. Aku pernah sekali bertanya pada Yoongi apakah Jimin adalah malaikat terbuang, yang hanya menghasilkan tawa yang hebat dari sang iblis. Saat dia pulih dari rasa gelinya, dia menjawab tidak, Jimin tidak terbuang. Kalau benar begitu, secara teknis Jimin bukan malaikat lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa jawaban itu memuaskan dan akhirnya memutuskan kalau keduanya harus menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama karena tidak ada siapa pun di area ini yang bisa berhubungan dengan eksistensi yang sudah ada sejak awal zaman dan penciptaan. Kebanyakan dari kami para makhluk abadi yang lebih hebat seperti Yoongi dan Jimin. Berabad-abad yang kulalui hanyalah seperti titik kecil pada garis waktu mereka.

Apa pun alasan kehadirannya saat ini, aku tidak menyukai Jimin. Dia tidak seburuk seperti Sehun, tapi dia selalu terlihat sombong dan menghina. Mungkin itu sifat malaikat. Jimin juga memiliki selera humor yang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui. Aku tidak pernah bisa tahu apa dia sedang mempermainkanku atau tidak.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian?" tanyaku. "Ada tempat yang harus kudatangi malam ini."

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya padaku. "Aku ingin kau menceritakan soal Sehun."

"Apa? Aku sudah menceritakannya. Dia bajingan."

"Apa itu sebabnya kau menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya?"

"Aku…. Apa?"

Aku membeku di tempat, mengamati isi lemariku dan perlahan berbalik untuk melihat keduanya, setengah berharap itu hanya lelucon. Wajah mereka berdua tampak bersungguh-sungguh, memandangku.

"Membunuh? Bagaimana… bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Katakan padaku, Yoongi Hyung."

Aku mengerjap, tiba-tiba menyadari arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa kau menunduhku membunuh Sehun? Dan tunggu… ini bodoh. Sehun tidak mati. Tidak mungkin."

Yoongi mulai mondar-mandir, suaranya terdengar ketus. "Oh, aku bisa meyakinkanmu, dia memang mati. Kami menemukannya pagi ini, tepat sebelum matahari terbit."

"Lalu kenapa? Dia mati karena terkena matahari? Hanya itu yang bisa kudengar soal cara vampir bisa mati."

"Tidak. Dia mati karena pasak menembus di jantungnya."

"Ew."

"Jadi apa kau siap menceritakan padaku siapa yang kau suruh untuk melakukannya, Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak menyuruh siap pun untuk melakukannya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa… aku bahkan tidak mengerti ada apa ini sebenarnya. Sehun tidak mungkin mati."

"Kau mengaku padaku tadi malam kalau kalian berdua terlibat sebuah pertengkaran."

"Iya…"

"Dan kau mengancamnya."

"Yeah, tapi aku hanya bercanda."

"Kupikir kau mengatakan padaku sesuatu tentang dia tidak akan pernah mendekatimu lagi?"

"Aku marah dan bingung! Dia membuatku takut. Ini gila. Lagi pula, **Sehun tidak mungkin mati**."

Itu hanya sedikit kewarasan yang bisa kujadikan pegangan saat ini, jadi aku terus mengulangnya pada mereka dan pada diriku sendiri. Makhluk abadi adalah, secara definisi, abadi. Habis perkara.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa pun soal vampir?" tanya sanga iblis tertinggi penasaran.

"Kalau mereka bisa mati?" jawabnya, sambil mengerjap bingung.

Mata Jimin berkilat geli; Yoongi sama sekali tidak menganggapku lucu. "Aku bertanya padamu untuk terakhir kalinya, Jungkook. Apakah kau menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuh Sehun atau tidak? Jawab saja pertanyaannya. Iya atau tidak?"

"Tidak," kataku tegas.

Yoongi melirik Jimin. Sang malaikat mengamatiku, aku menyadari ini sebabnya kenapa Jimin ikut malam ini. Malaikat selalu bisa membedakan kebenaran dan kebohongan. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk tajam pada Yoongi.

"Senang aku lulus ujian," gumamku. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku lagi.

"Well," Yoongi mengamati dengan muram. "Kupikir kami tahu apa artinya ini."

"Yah, kita belum tahu secara pasti."

" _Aku_ tahu."

Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan penuh arti, dan beberapa detik berakhir dalam kesunyian. Aku selalu menduga mereka berdua berkomunikasi secara mental pada saat-saat seperti ini, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh kami para makhluk abadi tingkat rendah tanpa bantuan.

"Jadi Sehun benar-benar mati?" tanyaku.

"Ya," kata Yoongi, teringat aku masih ada di sana. "Begitulah."

"Siapa yang membunuhnya, kalau begitu? Setelah sekarang kita tahu bukan aku pelakunya?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka benar-benar orangtua yang lalai. Jimin mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menyalakannya. Tuhan, aku benci saat mereka begini.

Akhirnya Yoongi berkata, "Seorang pemburu vampir."

Aku memandangnya. "Sungguh? Seperti gadis yang ada di TV itu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Jadi ke mana kau akan pergi malam ini?" tanya Jimin riang.

"Ke acara tanda tangan Kim Taehyung. Dan jangan mengganti topik. Aku ingin tahu soal pemburu vampir ini."

"Apa kau akan tidur dengannya?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku… apa?" Selama beberapa saat, kupikir sang malaikat bertanya soal pemburu vampir. "Maksudmu Kim Taehyung?"

Jimin mengembuskan asap. "Tentu. Maksudku, kalau aku succubus yang terobsesi pada seorang pengarang manusia, itu yang akan kulakukan. Selain itu, bukankah kaummu selalu menginginkan sedikit ketenaran?"

"Kami sudah banyak mendapatkan ketenaran," kata Yoongi dengan suara rendah.

Tidur dengan Kim Taehyung? Ya, Tuhan. Itu adalah hal paling gila yang pernah kudengar. Itu mengerikan. Kalau aku menyerap kekuatan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dipastikan kapan buku selanjutnya akan terbit. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan agar dia memperhatikanmu?"

"Memperhatikan?"

"Tentu. Maksudku, pria itu mungkin sudah melihat ribuan penggemar secara teratur. Apa kau tidak ingin sedikit tampil berbeda?"

Rasa kaget menyerangku. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu. Haruskah? Sifat pemalasku-lah yang membuatku kesulitan untuk mencari kesenangan akhir-akhir ini. Buku-buku Kim Taehyung adalah salah satu pelarianku. Haruskah aku mengakui hal itu dan berusaha berhubungan dengan sang pengarang novel? Pagi ini, aku sudah mengejek penggemarnya yang biasa. Apakah aku akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka?

"Yah… maksudku, Kyungsoo mungkin akan memperkenalkan para staf secara pribadi padanya. Aku pasti akan kelihatan kalau begitu."

"Ya, tentu saja." Jimin membuang rokoknya di bak cuci piringku. "Aku yakin dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pegawai toko buku."

Aku membuka mulutku untuk memprotes, tapi Yoongi memotong kalimatku. "Cukup." Dia memandangi Jimin dengan pandangan penuh arti itu lagi. "Kita harus pergi."

"Aku… tunggu sebentar!" Jimin sudah berhasil mengalihkanku dari topik yang sebenarnya. Tidak bisa kupercaya. "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak soal pemburu vampir ini."

"Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah kalau kau harus berhati-hati, Jungkook. Sangat berhati-hati. Aku tidak main-main soal ini."

Aku menelan ludah, mendengar kekerasan dalam suara sang iblis. "Tapi aku bukan vampir."

"Aku tidak peduli. Pemburu macam ini terkadang mengikuti vampir ke mana pun, berharap menemukan yang lain. Kau bisa saja terlibat karena pergaulan. Tetaplah merendah. Jangan sampai sendirian. Tetaplah bersama yang lain… manusia atau makhluk abadi, itu tidak penting. Mungkin kau bisa melanjutkan bantuanmu pada Vernon dan mengumpulkan lebih banyak jiwa untuk kami sementara melakukannya."

Aku memutar bola mataku mendengarnya saat keduanya berjalan ke pintu. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Hati-hati. Tetaplah merendah. Jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

"Dan," tambah Jimin dengan kedipan mata, "sampaikan salamku pada Kim Taehyung."

Kemudian, keduanya pergi, menutup pintu dengan pelan di belakangnya. Sebuah kesopanan saja, karena keduanya bisa saja berteleportasi keluar. Atau meledakkan pintuku sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku berpaling pada Aubrey. Dia menyaksikan seluruh hal tadi dari balik sofaku, ekornya berkedut. "Yah," kataku padanya, merasa pusing. "Apa yang harus kusimpulkan dari pembicaraan tadi?"

Sehun benar-benar mati? Maksudku, yeah, dia memang bajingan dan aku benar-benar kesal saat aku mengancamnya tadi malam, tapi aku sebenarnya tidak ingin dia **benar-benar** mati. Dan bagaimana soal pemburu vampir ini? Kenapa aku harus berhati-hati saat…

"Sialan!"

Aku baru saja melirik jam di microwave-ku. jam itu dengan tenang memberitahukanku kalau aku perlu kembali ke toko buku SEGERA. Mengeluarkan Sehun dari otakku, aku berlari ke kamar tidurku dan menatap diriku di cermin. Aubrey mengikutiku dengan malas.

Apa yang harus kukenakan? Aku bisa saja memakai pakaianku yang sekarang. Kombinasi sweter dan celana khaki tampak terhormat dan pasif, meski warnanya terlalu bercampur dengan rambutku yang cokelat terang. Tipe pakaian seorang pustakawan. Apakah aku ingin terlihat pasif? Mungkin. Seperti yang kukatakan pada Jimin, aku tidak terlalu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin mendapatkan ketertarikan romantis dari pengarang favoritku di seluruh dunia.

Tetap saja…

Tetap saja, aku ingat apa yang dikatakan sang malaikat soal diperhatikan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi wajah lain dalam kurumunan Kim Taehyung. Ini adalah perhentian terakhir dari turnya kali ini. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dia telah melihat ribuan penggemar selama bulan terakhir ini, penggemar yang semuanya tampak samar dalam kerumunan wajah-wajah, sambil mengeluarkan komentar yang bodoh. Aku sudah memberi saran pada pria di konter agar lebih inovatif dengan pertanyaannya, dan aku bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama dengan penampilanku.

.

Aku meninggalkan apartemen dengan buku The Glasgow Pact dan berjalan kembali ke tempat kerja, menahan gerimis. Perbuahan bentuk lainnya. Para penggemar mengantre di arena utama toko, tidak sabar bertemu dengan pria yang buku terbarunya masih mendominasi daftar bestseller, meskipun setelah lima pekan. Aku menerobos kerumunan, berusaha berjalan ke tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

"Buku _young adult_ ada di sebelah sana dekat tembok." Suara Mino terdengar di dekatku. "Beritahu aku kalau kau membutuhkan yang lain."

Dia berbalik dari pelanggan yang sudah dibantunya, melihatku dan langsung menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang dipegangnya.

Para pelanggan melangkah mundur, dengan sopan memperhatikannya berlutut untuk mengumpulkan buku-buku itu. Aku menyadari sampulnya seketika. Itu adalah edisi paperback buku lama Kim Taehyung.

"Sebuah pelanggaran terhadap sesuatu yang keramat," komentarku. "Membiarkan buku-buku itu jatuh. Kau harus membakarnya sekarang, seperti bendera."

Mengabaikanku, Mino mengumpulkan semua buku dan menarikku agar tidak bisa didengar orang lain. "Baik sekali kau pulang dan berganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Omong-omong, Chanyeol ada di sini."

"Kasar, Hyung. Sangat kasar."

"Kau sendiri yang mencari gara-gara, Jeon." Dia menatapku dengan enggan dan penuh kekaguman sebelum kami mulai menaiki tangga. "Kau terlihat memesona."

"Terima kasih. Aku ingin Kim Taehyung memperhatikanku."

"Percayalah padaku, kecuali dia buta, dia pasti akan memperhatikanmu. Mungkin lebih."

"Aku tidak terlihat nakal, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Atau murahan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku bermaksud bergaya seksi klasik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kupikir aku sudah memuaskan egomu. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana penampilanmu."

Kami semua naik ke lantai atas. Sejumlah kursi sudah disiapkan, memenuhi sebagian besar area tempat duduk kafe yang biasanya dan tersebar sampai ke bagian buku berkebun dan peta. Kyungsoo, manajer toko dan bos kami, tampak sibuk melakukan acrobat dengan kabel mikrofon dan sistem suara. Aku tidak tahu gedung ini digunakan sebagai apa sebelum Emerald City Books pindah ke sini, tapi tempat ini jelas bukan tempat yang ideal untuk akustik dan kerumunan orang.

"Aku akan membantunya," kata Mino padaku, saat ia melihat Kyungsoo terlihat kesulitan untuk merapihkan kabel-kabel itu.

Luke, masih bekerja di konter espresso, membuatkan moka cokelat putih yang keempat untukku hari ini, dan aku berkeliling di deretan buku geografi untuk meminumnya sementara menunggu acara dimulai. Melirik sekilas di sebelahku, aku mengenali pria yang berdiskusi soal Kim Taehyung denganku tadi siang. Dia masing memegang buku _The Glasgow Pact._

"Hei," kataku.

Dia melompat saat mendengar suaraku, tampak begitu tenggelam dalam sebuah buku perjalanan tentang Texas.

"Maaf," kataku padanya. "Tidak bermaksud mengikutimu."

"Aku… tidak, kau t… tidak menakutiku," dia tergagap. Matanya menilaiku dari kepala hingga jari kaki dalam satu pandangan cepat. "Kau berganti pakaian." Tampak jelas menyadari banyak implikasi di balik pengakuan itu, ia menambahkan cepat-cepat, "Bukannya hal itu buruk. Maksudku itu bagus. Er, yah, itu…"

Rasa malunya meningkat, dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan buku Texas itu ke raknya sengan sedikit canggung, terbalik. Aku menyembunyikan senyumku. Pria itu terlalu menggemaskan. Aku biasanya tidak bertemu dengan banyak pria pemalu lagi. Kencan di dunia modern sepertinya menuntut pria membuat dirinya sebagai tontonan yang hebat, dan sayangnya, orang-orang tampaknya menikmati hal tersebut. Oke, bahkan aku terkadang menyukainya. Tapi pria pemalu juga layak mendapat kesempatan, dan aku memutuskan kalau sedikit godaan yang tidak berbahaya mungkin bagus untuk egonya sementara aku menunggu acara tanda tangan dimulai. Dia mungkin memiliki peruntungan yang buruk sekali dengan percintaan.

"Biar aku melakukannya," aku menawarkan, mencondongkan tubuh padanya. Tangaku menyentuh tangannya saat aku mengambil buku itu darinya, meletakkannya hati-hati di rak, covernya menghadap ke depan. "Beres."

Aku melangkah mundur seperti sedang mengagumi hasil karyaku, memastikan aku berdiri cukup dekat dengannya, pundak kami hampir bersentuhan. "Penting sekali untuk menjaga penampilan buku-buku," aku menjelaskan. "Penampilan sangat berarti dalam bisnis ini."

Dia memberanikan diri memandangku, masih gugup tapi mendapatkan lagi ketenangannya. "Aku lebih tertarik pada isinya."

"Sungguh?" aku mengganti posisiku sedikit sehingga kami bersentuhan lagi, bahkan kemeja flanelnya yang lembut menyapu kulitku. "Karena aku aku berani bersumpah saat yang lalu kau cukup terpesona terhadap penampilan luar biasa."

Matanya menunduk, tapi aku bisa melihat senyum di bibirnya. "Yah, beberapa hal ada yang begitu mengangumkan, sehingga menarik perhatian."

"Dan hal itu membuatku ingin memberikanmu edisi lanjutan."

Edisi lanjutan? Apa yang dia…?

"Taehyung? Taehyung, di mana… ah, di sini kau rupanya."

Kyungsoo berbelok di lorong, Mino mengikutinya. Dia tampak ceria saat melihatku, dan aku merasa perutku bergolak dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras saat aku berusaha menghubungkannya. Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin…

"Ah, Jungkook. Kulihat kau sudah bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung."

.

TBC

.

Another new story, how about this one?

Aku tahu aku masih punya banyak fict yang belum terselesaikan, tapi fict ini udah terabaikan lama di list fict-ku. and bump! It's time to show it.

I need your opinion about this story? Please give me some~

I appreciate review so much.

messed up

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang succubus, masih dihantui oleh masa lalunya yang kelam dan sering kali merasa kesepian. Kondisi itu ditambah dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk berkencan tanpa harus menghisap sebagian jiwa orang tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2: Blow My Mind

**The Succubus Dream**

 **Cast: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung / Kim Namjoon**

 **Min Yoongi / Park Jimin**

 **Pair: VKOOK / NAMKOOK**

 **Slight YOONMIN**

 **And other cast will be appear soon**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural, lil' bit angst**

 **Warn: YAOI! [BOY x BOY] and typo everywhere.**

 **ENJOY**

.

 _-_ _I used to believe. We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful_.

.

"Bunuh aku, Mino Hyung. Bunuh saja aku sekarang. Lepaskan aku dari penderitaan ini." Keabadianku tidak ada hubungannya karena pernyataan ini sangat tulus.

"Ya Tuhan, Jeon, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" gumam Mino.

Kami berdiri di pinggiran para penonton Kim Taehyung, bersama dengan yang lainnya. Semua kursi sudah terisi, memberikan ruang dan pemandangan yang berharga. Aku beruntung berada di jajaran staf di bagian yang sudah dipesan, memberikan kami pemandangan sempurna dari Taehyung saat dia membacakan The Glasgow Pact. Bukannya aku ingin berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar berharap kalau aku tidak harus bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Jadi," kataku pada Mino, terus mengamati Kyungsoo agar dia tidak memperhatikan bisik-bisik kami. "Aku mengejek penggemarnya dan tentang betapa lama bukunya diterbitkan."

Mino menatapku, harapannya naik.

"Lalu aku mengatakan… tanpa mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya… kalau aku rela menjadi budak cinta Kim Taehyung demi edisi lanjutannya."

Aku tidak menceritakan soal rayuan dadakanku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku membayangkan diriku sedang menaikkan ego seorang pria pemalu! Ya Tuhan. Kim Taehyung mungkin saja meniduri penggemar yang berbeda setiap malamnya kalau dia mau.

Bukan berarti dia terlihat seperti tipe itu. Dia memperlihatkan kegugupan yang kurang lebih sama di depan keramaian seperti yang ditunjukkannya padaku. Bagaimanapun juga, dia terlihat lebih santai saat mulai membaca, dihangatkan oleh materi dan membiarkan suaranya naik dan turun dengan intensitas humor yang masam.

"Penggemar macam apa kau?" tanya Mino. "Aku kau tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya?"

"Tidak pernah ada fotonya di buku! Selain itu, aku pikir dia lebih tua." Aku menduga Taehyung sekarang berusia pertengahan tiga puluh, lebih tua dari penampilanku dalam tubuh ini, tapi lebih muda dari penulis berusia empat puluhan yang selalu kubayangkan.

"Yah, lihat saja sisi baiknya, Jeon. Kau sukses mencapai tujuanmu: kau membuatnya memperhatikanmu."

Aku menahan dorongan untuk mengerang, menjatuhkan kepalaku dengan menyedihkan ke pundak Mino. Hannah memalingkan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan curiga. Seperti biasa, manajer kami tampak menawan, mengenakan setelan merah yang cocok sekali dengan kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Lekukan samar bukti kehamilannya tampak jelas di bawah jasnya, dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburu.

Saat dia pertama kali mengumumkan kehamilannya yang tidak direncanakan, dia hanya tertawa, berkata: "Yah, kau tahu bagaimana hal-hal seperti ini bisa terjadi bagitu saja."

Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana hal seperti itu "bisa terjadi begitu saja". Aku sudah berusaha setengah mati agar bisa hamil saat masih menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi tidak berhasil, dan malah hanya menjadi sebuah objek rasa iba dan lelucon yang disembunyikan dengan hati-hati –meskipun tidak bisa disembunyikan cukup baik. Menjadi succubus telah membunuh kesempatan apa pun yang kumiliki untuk mempunyai anak, meskipun aku tidak menyadarinya waktu itu. Aku telah mengorbankan kemampuan tubuhku untuk mencipta sebagai pertukaran kemudaan dan keindahan selamanya. Satu bentuk keabadian yang harus ditukar dengan hal lain. Berabad-abad memberikanmu waktu untuk menerima apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kau dapatkan, tapi diingatkan soal itu tetap saja terasa menusuk.

Menyunggingkan senyuman yang menjanjikan kelakuan baik pada Hannah, aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada Taehyung. Dia baru saja selesai membaca dan melanjutkan ke pertanyaan. Seperti yang sudah diharapkan, hal pertama yang ditanyakan adalah, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan idemu?" dan "Apakah Mist dan Kevin akan bersatu?"

Dia melirik sekilas ke arahku sebelum menjawab, dan aku meringis, mengingat komentarku tentang dia yang menusuk dirinya sendiri saat pertanyaan seperti itu diajukan. Kembali pada penggemarnya, dia menjawab pertanyaan pertama dengan serius dan beralih ke pertanyaan kedua.

Semua jawabannya ringkas, lebih sering dengan humor yang datar dan halus. Dia tidak pernah berbicara lebih dari yang diperlukan, selalu menjawab hanya demi memenuhi keinginan pertama. Keramaian jelas membuatnya canggung, yang menurutku sedikit mengecewakan.

Mempertimbangkan betapa hebat dan cerdas buku-bukunya, sepertinya aku berharap dia berbicara sama halnya dengan tulisannya. Aku menginginkan kata-kata yang percaya diri dan cerdas, sebuah karisma yang bisa menyaingiku. Dia mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang bagus sebelumnya saat kami mengobrol, kurasa, tapi butuh waktu baginya untuk terbiasa dengan hal itu dan denganku.

Tentu saja, rasanya tidak adil untuk membandingkan kami berdua. Dia tidak punya kemampuan untuk memikat orang lain, atau latihan selama berabad-abad. Tetap saja. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan pria yang begitu tertutup mampu menulis buku favoritku. Memang aku tidak adil, tapi begitulah adanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang kami.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol, pemilik toko dan terkadang teman tidurku.

"Sempurna," Hannah menjawabnya dengan singkat dan caranya yang efisien. "Kami akan memulai acara tanda tangan kira-kira lima belas menit lagi."

"Bagus." Chanyeol menyapukan pandangannya dengan santai kepada kami para pegawainya dan kemudian kembali memandangku. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi saat dia mengamatiku dengan tatapan itu, aku hampir bisa merasakan tangannya menelanjangiku. Dia jelas mengharapkan seks seperti biasa, dan biasanya aku tidak melawannya karena dia menyediakan energi dan kehidupan –walaupun kecil– dengan cepat dan cukup. Karakter moralnya yang rendah menghapus semua rasa bersalah yang kurasakan karena melakukan hal itu.

Setelah pertanyaan selesai, kami menghadapi masalah pengontrolan massa saat semua orang mulai mengantre agar bukunya ditandatangani. Aku menawarkan bantuan, tapi Mino bilang kalau mereka bisa mengatasi semuanya. Jadi, aku hanya menyingkir, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung.

"Temui aku di kantorku saat acara sudah selesai," bisik Chanyeol, mendekat untuk berdiri di sebelahku.

Dia memakai setelah berwarna abu-abu tua jahitan tangan, tampak seperti taipan sastra yang bergaya. Berlawanan dengan pendapatku yang menjijikan tentang pria yang berselingkuh dari istrinya yang sudah bersamanya selama lima tahun dengan seorang karyawan yang jauh lebih muda, aku masih harus mengakui pesona fisik dan daya tariknya. Bagaimanapun juga, setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik ditelentangkan di mejanya begitu toko tutup.

"Aku tidak bisa," aku menjawab pelan, masih memperhatikan acara tanda tangan. "Setelah ini aku sibuk."

"Tentu kau tidak sibuk. Ini bukan malam dansa."

"Memang bukan," aku menyetujui. "Tapi aku melakukan hal lain."

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku ada kencan." Kebohongan itu dengan mudah terucap.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Itu benar."

"Kau tidak pernah berkencan, jadi jangan coba-coba beralasan seperti itu sekarang. Satu-satunya janji yang kau punyai adalah denganku, di dalam kantorku, lebih bagus lagi sambil kau berlutut." Dia mengambil satu langkah mendekat, berbisik di telingaku sehingga aku bisa merasakan kehangatan napasnya di kulitku. "Ya Tuhan, Jungkook. Kau menggairahkan sekali malam ini, sehingga aku bisa melahapmu sekarang juga. Sadarkah kau apa akibatnya padaku melihatmu seperti itu?"

"Akibatnya padamu?" Aku tidak ' _melakukan'_ apa pun. Itu namanya menyalahkan korban.

Dia terkekeh. "Kau menghancurkanku, kau tahu itu? Apa kau mengenakan pakaian dalam?"

"Jeon? Bisakah kau membantu kami di sini?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Mino mengernyitkan dahi ke arah kami. Sudah bisa ditebak. Dia menginginkan bantuanku, sekarang setelah melihat Chanyeol mencoba merayuku. Siapa bilang tidak ada persaingan lagi di dunia ini? Mino adalah salah seorang yang tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Chanyeol, dan dia tidak setuju. Tapi, aku ingin melarikan diri, terlambat atau tidak, dan hal itu menjauhkanku dari hasrat Chanyeol saat aku membantu Mino dengan penjualan buku.

Menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam untuk melayani pelanggan di barisan tanda tangan, dan saat itu, toko lima belas menit lagi akan tutup. Kim Taehyung tampak sedikit lelah tapi terlihat bersemangat. Perutku berjungkir balik saat Hannah memanggil kami yang tidak harus menutup toko untuk ikut dengannya dan berbicara dengan Taehyung.

Dia memperkenalkan kami semua tanpa berbelit-belit. "Park Chanyeol, pemilik toko. Song Mino, asisten manajer. Luke Lloyd, manajer kafe. Do Kyungsoo, penjualan. Dan kau sudah mengenal Jeon Jungkook, asisten manajer kami yang lain."

Taehyung mengangguk sopan, menjabat tangan semua orang. Saat dia menghampiriku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menunggu dia untuk melewatiku saja. Ketika dia tidak melakukannya, aku meringis dalam hati, memberanikan diri untuk menerima komentar tentang pertemuan pertama kami. Malahan yang dia katakan hanyalah. "J.K."

Aku mengerjap. "Hah?"

"J.K," ulang Taehyung, seolah-olah huruf besar tersebut masuk akal.

Saat ekspresi bodohku tetap bertahan, dia menganggukkan kepala ke salah satu selebaran promosi untuk acara malam ini. Tulisannya:  
 _'Kau belum pernah mendengar tentang Kim Taehyung, maka kau jelas tidak tinggal di planet ini selama delapan tahun terakhir. Dia adalah hal paling menakjubkan di pasar fiksi misteri/kontemporer, membuat kompetesi itu tampak seperti sebuah coret-coretan dalam sebuah buku gambar anak kecil. Dengan beberapa judul yang meraih bestseller, Mr. Kim yang ternama menulis novel yang hebat sekaligus episode lanjutan dari serial Mist dan Kevin yang popular. The Glasgow Pact melanjutkan petualangan investigator pemberani ini ketika mereka berdua bepergian ke luar negeri kali ini, untuk melanjutkan membongkar misteri arkeologi dan terlibat dalam sebuah humor yang gigih dan seksual sehingga membuat kita mencintai mereka. Para pria, kalau kalian tidak bisa menemukan kekasih kalian malam ini, mereka ada di sini bersama The Glasgow Pact, berharap kalian selembut Mist.'_

 _ **-J.K**_

"Kaulah J.K kau yang menulis biografi itu."

Dia memandangku untuk memastikan, tapi aku tidak bisa bicara, tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun yang terdengar cukup cerdas dari bibirku. Aku terlalu takut. Setelah kekeliruanku sebelumnya, aku takut mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

Akhirnya, kebingungan karena sikap diamku, dia bertanya ragu-ragu. "Apa kau seorang penulis? Tulisanmu bagus sekali."

"Bukan."

"Ah." Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang dingin. "Yah. Kupikir beberapa orang menulis cerita, dan yang lain menghidupkannya."

Itu terdengar seperti kalimat yang bodoh, tapi aku menggigit bibirku agar tidak merespons, masih berperan sebagai seorang yang dingin, ingin menghapus rayuan sebelumnya.

Hannah, yang tidak mengerti ketegangan antara aku dan Taehyung, masih merasakannya dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Jungkook adalah salah satu penggemar beratmu. Dia begitu senang saat tahu kalau kau akan datang ke sini."

"Yeah," Mino menambahkan dengan licik. "Dia bisa diibaratkan sebagai seorang _budak_ terhadap buku-bukumu. Tanyakan padanya berapa kali dia membaca _The Glasgow Pact_."

Aku melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada Mino, tapi perhatian Taehyung terfokus kembali padaku, tampak penasaran. _Dia berusaha mengingatkan pembicaraan kami tadi_ , aku menyadari dengan sedih. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Berapa kali?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku menelan ludah, tidak ingin menjawab, tapi padangan semua mata itu terasa berat. "Tidak sekali pun. Aku belum menyelesaikannya." Latihan membuatku bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tenang dan percaya diri, menyembunyikan ketidaknyamananku.

Taehyung terlihat bingung. Begitu juga dengan yang lain; mereka semua menatapku, tampak bingung. Hanya Mino yang memahami lelucon itu.

"Tidak sekali pun?" tanya Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. "Bukankah buku itu sudah terbit sejak sebulan yang lalu?"

Mino, bajingan itu, menyeringai. "Ceritakan pada mereka sisanya. Ceritakan berapa banyak yang kau baca dalam satu hari."

Aku berharap lantai akan terbuka dan menelanku bulat-bulat, agar aku bisa melarikan diri dari mimpi buruk ini. Sepertinya berusaha angkuh di depan Kim Taehyung belum cukup buruk, sekarang Mino mempermalukanku agar mengakui kebiasaanku yang konyol itu.

"Lima," akhirnya aku berkata. "Aku hanya membaca lima halaman per hari."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hannah. Dia jelas tidak pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya.

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku merona. Hannah dan Chanyeol menatapku seolah aku berasal dari planet lain sementara Taehyung terus diam dan terlihat sangat bingung.

Aku menarik napas dalam dan bicara dengan cepat: "Karena… karena bukunya begitu bagus, dan karena hanya ada satu kesempatan membaca buku untuk pertama kalinya, dan aku ingin hal itu bertahan selamanya. Pengalaman itu. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu hari, dan hal itu seperti… seperti memakan satu kotak es krim dalam sekali duduk. Terlalu banyak kesenangan yang berakhir terlalu cepat. Dengan cara ini, aku bisa berlama-lama. Membuat buku itu bertahan lebih lama. Menikmatinya. Aku harus melakukannya karena bukunya tidak terbit terlalu sering."

Aku langsung terdiam, sadar kalau aku baru saja menghina kecepatan menulis Taehyung… lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan respons atas komentarku, dan aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi di wajahnya. Sedang berpikir, mungkin. Sekali lagi, aku diam-diam memohon agar lantai menelanku dan menyelamatkanku dari rasa malu ini. Tapi tampaknya lantai tetap menolakku.

Mino tersenyum meyakinkanku. Menurutnya kebiasaanku itu menggemaskan. Hannah, yang jelas tidak menganggapnya begitu, terlihat seolah-olah dia memiliki keinginan yang sama denganku bahwa aku ada di tempat lain. Dia berdeham sopan dan memulai topik percakapan yang lain. Setelah itu, aku hampir tidak memperhatikan apa pun yang dikatakan orang-orang. Yang aku tahu hanyalah bahwa Kim Taehyung mungkin menganggapku orang sinting, dan aku tidak sabar mengakhiri malam ini.

"… Jungkook akan melakukannya."

Mendengar namaku disebut membawaku kembali pada kenyataan beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa?" aku berpaling pada Mino, yang berbicara.

"Bukan begitu?" dia mengulang.

"Apa?"

"Mengajak Taehyung berkeliling kota besok." Mino berbicara dengan sabar, seperti pada anak kecil. "Agar dia terbiasa dengan daerah ini."

"Adik laki-lakiku terlalu sibuk." Taehyung menjelaskan.

Apa hubungan adiknya dengan ini? Dan kenapa dia perlu membiasakan diri dengan daerah ini?

Aku terdiam, tidak ingin mengakui kalau baru saja aku tidak mendengarkan sambil mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Aku…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau…" kata Taehyung ragu.

"Tentu saja dia mau." Mino menyikutku. "Ayolah. Jeon, keluar dari lubangmu."

Kami bertukar pandangan sok pintar, seperti Yoongi dengan Jimin. "Yeah, baiklah. Terserah padamu."

Kami mengatur detail pertemuanku dengan Taehyung, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah kuperbuat. Aku tidak lagi ingin terlihat. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka kalau dia melupakanku dari pikirannya selamanya. Pergi mengelilingi Seattle besok tampaknya bukan cara terbaik untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Kalaupun ada, kemungkinan besar hal itu adalah perbuatan yang makin bodoh dari pihakku.

Percakapan akhirnya usai. Begitu kami akan pergi, seketika aku menyadari sesuatu. "Oh. Hei. Taehyung."

Dia berbalik menghadapku. "Yeah?"

Dengan panik aku berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa mengakhiri kecanggungan dan rasa malu di antara kami. Sayangnya, satu-satunya hal yang terpikir olehku adalah: ' _Dari mana kau mendapatkan idemu?_ _Dan apakah Mist dan Kevin akan pernah bersatu?_ _'_ Menjauhi kebodohan semacam itu, aku hanya menyodorkan bukuku padanya.

"Bisakah kau menandatangani ini?"

Dia mengambilnya. "Uh, tentu." Dia terdiam. "Aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

Memisahkanku dari bukuku malam ini? Belum cukupkah aku menderita?

"Tidak bisakah kau menandatanganinya sekarang?"

Dia mengendikkan bahu tidak berdaya, seolah-olah hal itu di luar kendalinya. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun untuk ditulis."

"Tulis saja namamu."

"Aku akan mengembalikannya besok," ulangnya, berjalan menjauh dengan buku _The Glasgow Pact_ milikku seolah-olah aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bingung, aku benar-benar berpikir untuk mengejar dan menyerangnya habis-habisan karena itu, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.

"Jungkook," katanya dengan gembira saat aku menatap putus asa pada bukuku yang menjauh. "kita masih perlu mendiskusikan masalah itu di kantorku."

Tidak. Tidak akan. Aku jelas tidak melakukannya setelah bencana yang terjadi malam ini. Sambil membalikkan tubuhku perlahan ke arahnya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa."

"Yeah, aku sudah tahu. Kencan fiktif."

"Itu tidak fiktif. Itu…"

Mataku dengan putus asa mencari jalan keluar saat aku bicara. Sementara tidak ada pintu ajaib yang muncul di bagian buku masakan, tiba-tiba aku bertatapan dengan seorang pria yang sedang melihat-lihat koleksi buku bahasa asing kami. Dia tersenyum penasaran melihat perhatianku, dan dalam sekejap, aku membuat pilihan nekat.

"… dengannya. Aku berkencan dengannya."

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada pria asing itu dan mengisyaratkan supaya mendekat. Dia tampak terkejut, meletakkan bukunya dan berjalan ke arah kami. Saat dia tiba, aku melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya dengan akrab, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat raja berlutut.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi?"

Matanya –yang ngomong-ngomong, terlihat indah– tampak berkilat heran. Untunglah, dia pandai menangkapnya dan ikut memainkan peranannya.

"Tentunya." Lengannya ikut merangkulku, tangannya diletakkan di pinggulku dengan sikap lancang yang mengejutkan. "Seharusnya aku bisa tiba lebih awal, tapi aku terjebak dalam kemacetan."

Menggemaskan. Aku melirik Chanyeol. "Kita lanjutkan lagi kapan-kapan?"

Chanyeol memandangku dan pria itu bergantian. "Tentu. Ya. Tentu saja." Chanyeol punya perasaan memiliki terhadapku, tapi hal itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menantang saingan yang jauh lebih muda.

Beberapa rekan kerjaku juga melihat dengan penuh ketertarikan. Sama seperti Chanyeol, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang pernah melihatku berkencan sebelumnya. Kim Taehyung menyibukkan dirinya membereskan tas, tidak pernah menatapku lagi, seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab saat aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu.

Teman 'kencanku' dan aku meninggalkan toko, melangkah menembus malam yang dingin. Hujannya sudah berhenti, tapi awan dan lampu kota menutupi bintang-bintang. Memperhatikannya, aku sedikit berharap kami memang berkencan.

Dia tinggi –sangat tinggi. Rambutnya hitam dan berombak, yang membiarkan poninya menjuntai dari wajahnya yang kecokelatannya yang membuat terlihat ehm-seksi. Dia memakai mantel wol hitam yang panjang dan sebuah syal bermotif kotak-kotak dengan perpaduan warna hitam, merah anggur, dan hijau.

"Terima kasih," kataku saat kami berhenti dan berdiri di ujung jalan. "Kau menyelamatkanku dari… situasi yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Tidak masalah." Dia menyodorkan tangannya padaku. "Aku Namjoon."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Thanks." Dia menganggukkan kepala ke arah tanda pengenal pegawai yang kupakai di sekeliling leherku. "Apakah itu pakaian seragam standar untuk seorang asisten manajer?"

"Sebenarnya pakaian ini sudah membuatku sangat kesal," kataku, memikirkan berbagai reaksi yang muncul akibat pakaian ini.

"Kau bisa memakai mantelku. Ke mana kau ingin pergi malam ini?"

"Ke mana aku…? Kita tidak berkencan. Aku sudah bilang padamu: kau hanya menyelamatkanku dari jeratan kecil, itu saja."

"Hei, itu tetap saja bernilai sesuatu," dia membalas. "Sebuah saputangan? Ciuman di pipi? Nomor teleponmu? Atau…"

"Tidak!" sergahku segera.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa kau tidak melihat betapa hebatnya aku? Aku bahkan tidak berkedip saat kau mengikatku dengan pandangan memanggilmu itu."

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal itu. " Baiklah. Nomorku 555-1200."

"Itu nomor telepon toko."

Terkejut ia menyadarinya secepat itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia menunjuk papan penanda Emerald City di belakangku. Papan itu berisi semua informasi kontak toko. "Karena aku terpelajar."

"Wow, itu membuatmu, seperti, sepuluh langkah lebih maju daripada semua pria yang pernah merayuku."

Dia tampak penuh harap. "Jadi apa ini berarti kita bisa berkencan kapan-kapan?"

"Tidak. Aku menghargai bantuanmu malam ini, tapi aku _tidak_ berkencan."

"Jangan anggap seperti sebuah kencan kalau begitu. Anggap saja seperti… pertemuan pikiran."

Cara dia memandangku memperlihatkan kalau dia menginginkan lebih dari sekadar pikiranku. Aku menggigil tanpa sebab, tapi aku tidak kedinginan. Sebenarnya, aku mulai merasakan kehangatan yang membingungkan.

Dia membuka kancing mantelnya. "Ini. Kau kedinginan. Pakai ini sementara aku mengantarmu pulang. Mobilku ada di ujung sana."

"Aku tinggal dekat sekali." Panas tubuhnya masih terasa di mantelnya dan aromanya menyenangkan. Kombinasi cK One dan, yah. _Pria_. Yum.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Kegigihannya menawan, dan hal itu adalah alasan yang cukup untuk mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Ini adalah jenis pria berkualitas yang harus kuhindari.

"Ayolah," Namjoon memohon saat aku tidak menjawab. "Ini bukan permintaan yang besar. Aku bukan penguntit. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah berjalan mengantarmu pulang. Lalu kau tidak akan melihatku lagi."

"Dengar, kau bahkan tidak mengenalku…" aku berhenti, mempertimbangkan yang sudah ia katakan. "Oke."

"Oke apa?"

"Oke, kau boleh mengantarku pulang."

"Sungguh?" Dia berbinar.

"Yap."

Lima menit kemudian, saat kami tiba di gedung apartemenku, dia mengangkat tangannya putus asa."Ini tidak adil. Kau bisa dibilang tinggal di sebelah."

"'Satu perjalanan mengantarku pulang'. Hanya itu yang kau minta."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak adil. Benar-benar tidak adil. Tapi..." dia mendongak penuh harap menatap gedungku, "… setidaknya aku tahu di mana kau tinggal sekarang."

"Hei! Katamu kau bukan seorang penguntit."

Dia menyeringai. "Tidak pernah terlambat untuk memulai." Membungkuk, dia mencium tanganku dan mengedipkan mata. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Jungkook."

Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju malam di Queen Anne. Aku melihatnya pergi, masih merasakan bibirnya di kulitku. Betapa mengejutkan –dan membingungkan– berbanding terbalik dengan kejadian malam ini.

Saat dia sudah tidak terlihat, aku berbalik dan masuk ke gedung. Aku baru saja setengah jalan menaiki tangga saat menyadari kalau aku masih memakai mantelnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikannya? _**Dia melakukannya dengan sengaja**_ _,_ aku menyadari hal itu. Dia membiarkanku menyimpannya.

Saat itu juga aku tersadar kalau aku akan bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon yang licik lagi. Mungkin tidak lama lagi.

Sambil terkekeh, aku terus berjalan menuju apartemenku, berhenti setelah beberapa langkah.

"Tidak lagi," gumamku jengkel.

Sensasi yang kukenal berputar di balik pintu apartemenku. Seperti angin yang bercahaya. Seperti dengungan lebah di udara.

Ada sekelompok makhluk abadi di dalam rumahku.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa aku perlu mulai membebankan biaya masuk untuk apartemenku? Kenapa tiba-tiba semua orang berpikir kalau mereka bisa masuk begitu saja saat aku tidak ada?

Terpikir olehku, meski sesaat, kalau aku _tidak_ merasakan kehadiran Yoongi dan Jimin sebelumnya. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Itu aneh, tapi aku terlalu terganggu pada berita yang mereka bawa daripada memperhatikan hal lain.

Dengan cara yang sama, amarahku saat ini tidak mengizinkanku untuk menjawab teka-teki sepele itu sekarang. Aku terlalu kesal. Mengayunkan tasku di satu bahu, aku bergegas masuk ke rumah.

"Untuk seseorang yang baru saja merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan, kau tampak sedikit berlebihan."

Berlebihan? Dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam terakhir, aku harus berurusan dengan perjaka, vampir yang menakutkan, pembunuh, tuduhan, dan rasa malu di depan pengarang favoritku. Kurasa pulang ke apartemen yang sunyi bukanlah suatu permintaan yang berlebihan. Malah, aku menemukan tiga penyusup. Tiga penyusup yang juga teman-temanku, ingat itu, tapi hal itu tidak mengubah masalah utamanya.

Sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengerti kenapa aku begitu kesal.

"Kalian melanggar privasiku! Dan aku tidak membunuh siapa pun. Kenapa semua orang berpikir demikian?"

"Karena kau bilang sendiri kau akan melakukannya," jelas Vernon. Imp itu telentang di sofa yang kecil milikku, sikapnya yang santai seperti menunjukkan kalau akulah yang berada di rumahnya. "Aku mendengarnya dari Yoongi."

Di seberangnya, teman kami Hoseok menawarkan senyum bersahabat. Dia masih terlalu muda sebagai vampir dan mengingatkanku akan kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah kumiliki. "Jangan khawatir. Dia sudah bisa menduganya. Kami mendukungmu."

"Tapi aku tidak…"

"Apa aku mendengar tuan rumah kita terkenal?" seru Seokjin dari dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia muncul di lorong. "Kau terlihat sangat menawan untuk seorang otak kriminal."

"Aku lelah hyung, bisa kita lanjutkan besok saja?"

Seokjin mendegus. "Kau adalah succubus paling tidak menawan yang pernah kutemui."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku menyukai Seokjin dan Hoseok. Mereka adalah satu-satunya vampir yang mau kuajak berteman, tapi itu tidak membuat mereka normal. Antara kelainan Seokjin yang bermacam-macam dan optimisme Hoseok yang keras, terkadang aku merasa seperti pria normal yang berada dalam sebuah sitkom.

"Harus benar-benar terbiasa," gumamku, menarik bangku bar dari kapur.

"Dan itu keluar dari mulutmu," balas Seokjin. "Kau dengan sayap dan kostum serta cambukmu."

Aku melongo, dan aku melemparkan pandangan tidak percaya pada Vernon. Dia cepat-cepat menutup katalog Victoria Secret yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Jungkook…"

"Katamu kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa! Kau mengunci bibirmu dan semua perkataan itu!"

"Aku, uh… kelepasan."

"Apa kau benar-benar memiliki tanduk?" tanya Seokjin.

"Oke, cukup sudah. Aku ingin kalian semua keluar dari sini sekarang." Aku menunjuk pintu. "Aku sudah cukup mendapat masalah hari ini tanpa harus kalian bertiga tambahkan lagi."

"Kau bahkan belum menceritakan soal kontrak dengan Sehun." Mata Hoseok yang seperti anak anjing menatapku penuh harap. "Kami setengah mati ingin tahu."

"Jadi, Sehun yang secara teknisi mati," jawab Seokjin dengan nada rendah.

"Hati-hati dengan komentarmu yang menghina." Vernon mengingatkan. "Kau mungkin selanjutnya."

Aku sedikit berharap kalau ada uap yang mengalir keluar dari telingaku. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak membunuh Sehun! Yoongi-hyung percaya padaku, oke?"

Hoseok tampak berpikir keras. "Tapi kau memang mengancamnya…"

"Ya. Dan sejauh yang kuingat, begitu pula kalian semua pada waktu tertentu. Ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, dan…" Tiba-tiba sesuatu tampak jelas bagiku. "Kenapa semua orang terus mengatakan hal seperti 'merencanakan kematiannya' atau 'menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuhnya'? kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan kalau _aku_ yang melakukannya sendiri?

"Tunggu… kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau tidak melakukannya."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya pada Hoseok sebelum memalingkan wajahnya padaku, ekspresi sang vampir yang lebih tua itu berubah serius. Tentu saja. 'serius' artinya banyak hal saat dipasangkan dengan dengan gaya rambut miliknya. "Tidak ada yang mengatakan _kau_ melakukannya karena kau tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Aku menghargai kepercayaan kalian yang begitu minim terhadap kemampuanku, tapi apa tidak mungkin aku melakukannya, entahlah, mengagetkannya? Maksudku, secara hipotesis."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Hal itu tidak menjadi masalah. Makhluk abadi rendahan tidak bisa membunuh selamanya." Melihat wajahku yang terpana, dia menambahkan, "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu? Setelah hidup selama ini?"

Kalimatnya bermaksud menggoda. Sudah menjadi sebuah misteri yang tidak terucapkan antara Seokjin dan aku mengenai siapa di antara kami yang merupakan 'manusia berubah menjadi makhluk abadi' yang tertua dalam lingkaran kecil kami. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang secara terbuka mengakui usia kami, jadi kami tidak pernah benar-benar tahu siapa yang abadnya paling lama. Pada suatu malam, setelah menghabiskan satu botol tequila, kami mulai memainkan 'Apa kau ingat saat…' Kami hanya bisa sampai pada _Revolusi Industri_ sebelum tidur.

"Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang berusaha membunuhku. Lalu kenapa, apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa semua peperangan yang dilakukan vampir tidak ada gunanya?"

"Yah, bukannya tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali," kata Seokjin. "Kami menimbulkan kerusakan yang cukup parah, percayalah padaku. Tapi tidak, tidak ada seorang pun yang mati. Dengan semua perselisihan teritori, hanya akan tersisa sedikit sekali kaum kami kalau kami saling membunuh."

Aku tetap diam, memutar penjelasannya di dalam kepalaku. "Kalau begitu bagaimana…" Tiba-tiba aku ingat perkataan Yoongi hyung kepadaku. "Mereka dibunuh oleh pemburu vampir.

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyaku. "Yoongi hyung tidak mau menjelaskan dengan rinci."

Vernon ikut tertarik. "Maksudmu seperti gadis di TV itu? Si pirang seksi?"

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." Seokjin menatap kami dengan tajam. "Kalian semua membutuhkan Vampir 101. Sepertinya kau tidak akan menawarkan minuman apa pun pada kami, Jeon."

Aku melambaikan tangan dengan tidak sabar ke arah dapur. "Ambil apa pun yang kau mau. Aku ingin tahu soal pemburu vampir ini."

Seokjin melangkah keluar dari ruang tamuku, berteriak saat dia hampir terjatuh karena salah satu tumpukan buku yang kuletakkan sembarangan. Aku membuat catatan di kepalaku untuk membeli rak buku baru. Merengut, dia memeriksa kulkasku yang nyaris kosong dengan padangan tidak senang.

"Kau benar-benar harus meningkatkan kemampuanmu sebagai tuan rumah."

" _Hyung_ …"

"Jadi, aku sering mendengar cerita soal incubus lain… yang ada di Missoula. Siapa namanya?"

"Donny," jawab Vernon.

"Yeah, Donny. Kudengar dia menggelar pesta yang hebat. Memesan makanan. Mengundang semuanya."

"Kalau kalian ingin berpesta dengan sepuluh orang di Montana, kupersilahkan kalian pindah ke sana. Sekarang jangan buang-buang waktu."

Mengabaikanku, Seokjin memperhatikan bunga anyelir merah yang kubawa tadi malam. Aku meletakkannya di dalam vas di dekat tempat cuci piring. "Siapa yang mengirimimu bunga?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau mengirimkan bunga pada dirimu sendiri?" tanya Hoseok, suaranya bergetar penuh simpati.

"Tidak, aku hanya membelinya. Itu tidak sama. Aku tidak… begini. Kenapa kita membicarakan hal ini sementara ada dugaan pemburu vampir berkeliaran? Apakah kalian berdua dalam bahaya?"

Seokjin akhirnya menjauhkan pilihan pada air tapi melemparkan bir pada Vernon dan Hoseok. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Hoseok terdengar terkejut mengetahui hal itu. Tahunnya yang sedikit sebagai vampir praktis membuatnya seperti bayi dibandingkan kami semua. Seokjin mengajarinya 'pertukaran', begitulah.

"Pemburu vampir adalah manusia istimewa yang lahir dalam kemampuan untuk menimbulkan cedera berat pada vampir. Manusia kebanyakan tidak bisa menyentuh kami, tentunya. Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana atau kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi; tidak ada sistem yang bisa menjelaskannya. Kebanyakan pemburu vampir ini menjalani hidup tanpa menyadari kalau mereka memiliki bakat ini. Ada beberapa manusia yang memutuskan untuk menjadikan hal itu sebagai sebuah karier. Mereka muncul begitu saja dari waktu ke waktu, menembak vampir kadang-kadang, membuat banyak gangguan sampai ada vampir atau iblis yang melawan mereka."

"Gangguan?" tanya Hoseok ragu. "Meski setelah yang terjadi pada Sehun? Apa kau sedikit pun tidak khawatir kalau orang ini mungkin memburumu? Mengejar kita?"

"Tidak," kata Seokjin. "Aku tidak khawatir."

Aku ikut bingung seperti Hoseok. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena orang ini, siapa pun dia, adalah seorang amatir." Seokjin melirik Vernon dan aku. "Apa yang dikatakan Yoongi soal kematian Sehun?"

Memutuskan kalau aku sendiri butuh minum, aku memeriksa lemari minuman kerasku dan membuat vodka gimlet. "Dia ingin tahu apa aku yang melakukannya."

Seokjin membuat gerakan tak peduli. "Bukan, tentang bagaimana dia mati."

Vernon mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya berusaha menyatukan kepingan logika pikirannya. "Dia bilang kalau Sehun ditemukan mati… dengan sebuah pasak menembus jantungnya."

"Nah. Kau mengerti?" Seokjin melihat kami dengan penuh harap. Kami semua memandangnya balik, bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kataku padanya akhirnya.

Seokjin mendesah, lagi-lagi tampak muram. "Kalau kau seorang manusia yang memiliki kemampuan setengah hebat untuk membunuh vampir, sama sekali tidak masalah bagaimana caramu membunuhnya. Kau bisa menggunakan sebuah pistol, sebilah pisau, sebuah tempat lilin, atau apa pun. Pasak menembus jantung hanyalah desas-desus. Kalau seorang manusia normal melakukan itu pada vampir, hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padi si vampir kecuali membuatnya sangat marah. Kita hanya mendengar hal itu saat seorang pemburu vampir melakukannya, jadi hal itu menjadi sebuah takhayul yang memikat, sebenarnya, hal itu hanya bagaikan mitos telur di ekuinoks."

"Apa?" Vernon benar-benar kelihatan bingung.

Aku menggosok mataku. "Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang dia bicarakan, meski hal itu menakutkan untuk diakui. Ada mitos urban tentang telur yang bisa menjaga keseimbangannya selama ekuinoks. Tekadang hal itu berhasil, terkadang tidak, tapi sejujurnya, kau akan mendapat hasil yang sama kapan pun. Orang-orang hanya mencobanya pada ekuinoks, jadi hanya itulah yang disadari orang-orang." Aku melirik Seokjin. "Maksudmu adalah seorang pemburu vampir bisa membunuh vampir dengan banyak cara, tapi karena pasak yang mendapatkan perhatian, itulah yang menjadi metode paling diterima untuk… 'mencabut keabadian'."

"Menurut orang-orang," dia membenarkan. "Kenyataannya, sulit sekali menembus jantung seseorang dengan pasak. Lebih mudah menembaknya."

"Dan kau pikir pemburu ini amatir karena…" Hoseok berhenti, jelas tidak akan berhasil diyakini dengan analogi telur yang meyakinkan.

"Karena setiap pemburu vampir yang lihai tahu hal itu dan tidak akan menggunakan pasak. Orang ini benar-benar pemula."

"Pertama-tama," kataku menasihati Seokjin. "jangan katakan 'lihai'. Ucapan itu sudah ketinggalan zaman dan membuatmu terdengar kuno. Kedua, mungkin pemburu ini hanya mencoba untuk sedikit bergaya klasik atau entah bagaimana. Dan meski orang ini adalah 'pemula' apa hal itu penting karena dia berhasil membunuh Sehun?"

Seokjin mengendikkan bahu. "Dia adalah bajingan yang congkak. Vampir bisa merasakan kehadiran pemburu vampir pada jarak dekat. Digabungkan dengan kurangnya pengalaman orang ini, Sehun seharusnya tidak bisa dikalahkan. Dia bodoh."

Aku membuka mulutku untuk membantah. Mungkin aku termasuk orang-orang yang setuju kalau Sehun arogan dan bajingan, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Makhluk abadi tidak bisa hidup selama kami dan melihat begitu banyak hal tanpa sedikit banyak memahami hal-hal licik untuk bertahan hidup. Kami tumbuh dengan cepat, begitulah kira-kira.

Pertanyaan lain muncul di kepalaku. "Bisakah pemburu ini melukai makhluk abadi lain? Atau hanya vampir?"

"Hanya vampir, sejauh yang aku tahu."

Ada sesuatu yang tidak cocok antara komentar Seokjin dan Yoongi. Aku tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang mengangguku, jadi aku menyimpan rasa waswasku sendiri saat yang lain terus berbincang-bincang. Topik pemburu vampir ini mulai berlalu, begitu mereka memutuskan –dengan sedikit kekecewaan– aku sama sekali tidak menyewa siapa pun. Hoseok dan Vernon juga terlihat cukup puas dengan teori Seokjin tentang seorang pemburu vampir amatir yang sama sekali bukan ancaman.

"Hati-hatilah kalian berdua," aku memperingatkan para vampir saat mereka bersiap pergi. "Pemula atau bukan, Sehun tetap mati."

"Tenanglah, Jungkook. Kami akan berhati-hati." Jawab Hoseok.

"Hubungi aku kalau ada hal aneh yang terjadi."

Seokjin mengangguk, membuatnya mendapat putaran bola mata dari Hoseok. "Ayo," kata vampir yang lebih tua. "Saatnya mencari makan malam."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Sementara vampir mencari makan malam mungkin menakutkan bagi sebagian besar orang, aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Hoseok dan Seokjin benci memburu korban manusia. Mereka kadang melakukannya, tapi jarang sekali membunuh saat melakukannya. Kebanyakan makanan dan minuman mereka berasal dari pembelian di toko daging mentah. Seperti aku, mereka tidak peduli terhadap pekerjaan celaka mereka.

"Vernon," kataku tajam saat dia akan keluar mengikuti para vampir. "Bisa bicara denganmu?"

Para vampir memberikan tatapan simpati pada Vernon sebelum pergi. Sang imp menyeringai, menutup pintu dan berdiri dihadapanku.

"Vernon, aku memberikan kunci itu untuk hal darurat…"

"Pembunuhan vampir tidak termasuk hal darurat?"

"Aku serius! Sudah cukup buruk Yoongi dan Jimin hyung bisa berteleportasi ke sini tanpa kau yang memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya bagi Tuhan dan seluruh dunia."

"Menurutku Tuhan tidak diundang malam ini."

"Kalau begitu, kau mengatakan pada mereka soal kostum iblisku…"

"Oh, come on…" Vernon memprotes. "Hal itu terlalu seru untuk disimpan sendiri. Lagi pula, mereka teman kita. Apa masalahnya?"

"Tentu saja itu masalah karena kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun juga," aku menggeram. "Teman macam apa _kau_? Terutama setelah aku membantumu tadi malam?"

"Ya Tuhan, Jungkook. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kau menganggap ini begitu serius."

Aku menyisirkan tangan di rambutku. "Bukan cuman itu. Itu… entahlah. Ini karena Sehun. Aku memikirkan hal yang dikatakan Yoongi hyung padaku…"

Vernon menunggu, memberikan waktu untuk memantapkan diri, merasakan kalau aku akan mengungkapkan sesuatu. Pikiranku merenungkan kejadian malam itu sambil memperhatikan si imp di sebelahku. Terkadang dia bisa sekonyol vampir; aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bicara serius padanya.

"Vernon… bagaimana kau tahu kalau iblis berbohong?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian dia mulai tertawa pelan, menyadari lelucon lama itu. "Bibirnya bergerak." Kami bersandar di konterku, dan dia memperhatikanku. "Kenapa? Kau pikir Yoongi berbohong pada kita?"

"Iya, begitulah." kemudian hening lagi.

"Ceritakan padaku, kalau begitu."

"Yoongi hyung memintaku untuk berhati-hati, berkata kalau aku bisa saja dikira sebagai vampir."

"Dia mengatakan hal yang sama padaku."

"Tapi Seokjin bilang kalau pemburu vampir tidak bisa membunuh kita."

"Jantungmu pernah ditembus pasak? Itu mungkin tidak membunuhmu, tapi aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan menyukai rasanya."

"Cukup adil. Tapi Yoongi mengatakan bahwa pemburu vampir mencari vampir lain dengan mengikuti buruan mereka. Itu omong kosong. Hoseok dan Seokjin adalah pengecualian. Kau tahu bagaimana kebanyakan vampir… mereka tidak bergaul dengan vampir lain. Mengikuti yang satu secara acak tidak akan membawanya ke yang lain."

"Yeah, tapi dia bilang yang ini pemula."

"Yoongi tidak bilang begitu. Itu adalah teori Seokjin berdasarkan pasaknya."

Vernon menggerutu untuk memenangkan. "Oke. Jadi menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu cerita ini berlawanan satu sama lain. Dan Jimin sepertinya terlibat, sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah rahasia dengan Yoongi. Kenapa Jimin harus peduli? Secara teknis seharusnya dia setuju ada orang yang membunuh kaum kita."

.

 **TBC**

.

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fict ini?  
mian, kalo ada banyak typo bertebaran berhubung aku lagi males edit.  
and thank you so much for waiting this fict  
i gonna trying for fast update for the next time.  
so, give me review, ne?  
i'm appreciate review so much.

.

18/12/2016

15.50


End file.
